In Between - Sequel to Joining the Battle
by mischxfmanagxd
Summary: From Emilie figuring out what is real and what was not, this is her path to her 19 years later story. How will the students and staff cope with Hogwarts after the battle? With strange allies and life lessons she slowly learns more about her past and her mysterious father that left her and her mother when she was little.
1. Chapter 1 - Farewells

Summer had faded away and the cold breeze returned. It had become routine for Emilie to stay at the Burrow every weekend, this being her last for a while.

She sat on the stairs, sucking on a sugar quill as she wrote down her list of things to pack. _Books, potions ingredients, clothes, her wash bag, plenty of empty parchment for letters, uniform and her wand._ Well her wand being stuck behind her ear so she ticked that off.

It had been settled last week that herself, Ginny and Hermione would return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year. Over the course of the summer, everyone and more had gone up to the castle to fix the structure, replace statues and thousands of other equipment that was damaged. Thankfully Kingsley, the new minister had given Professor McGonagall as much money as she needed to replace everything and offered more than he was allowed. The castle was now back to its original state along with a few more secret passages thanks to the twins.

"Emilie dear, dinner time. You wouldn't mind going upstairs and telling the boys?" Mrs Weasley called up the stairs. She nodded and popped her notebook and quill in her hoodie pocket and ran upstairs to find Harry and Ron asleep.

"Alright sleepyheads, time for dinner." Emilie said softly rolling her eyes. Well it was their fault for staying up at the castle for the whole night finishing it and only getting back at lunch. Ron groaned, rolling over and Harry slowly got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ronald, dinner now." Emilie said in Ron's ear, imitating his mother. Like a bang he shot up, Emilie laughed and rushed downstairs.

Fred motioned to the seat next to him and Ginny. The table was really a feast; Mrs Weasley had cooked Emilie's favourite, mashed potatoes and chicken, Hermione's favourite, pasta and Ginny's favourite, chicken wings. They all dug in, and the table was a buzz of conversation as they discussed what Hogwarts would be like after the battle. Harry informed them, that they had build a wall of the fallen; portraits of those who died, Snape, Colin, and many other students and staff.

Soon after Molly had made sure everyone had finished their third helping of dinner she allowed them to leave the table; Percy and George offering to help clean up. Harry went off with Ginny somewhere, most likely apparated to Grimmauld Place and Ron dragged Hermione upstairs. Emilie laughed, the last night for the couples. But then she realised she was part of a couple.

"Didn't think I'd be letting you go without a goodbye did you?" Fred whispered, pulling her out into the garden.

"Well..." She muttered, smiling as he brought her over the garden wall that was hidden behind the house. They sat side by side on the wall discussing darker subjects like death and how close he was to it, when he would see her over the school year and her plans after.

"You know, in my 'other universe' memories." She used quotation signs and grinned. "I've always wanted to be some sort of Doctor so maybe a Healer." She answered, closing her hands together.

"Hmm, a healer I think that would suit you. Determination, cleverness, quick thinking. I'm surprised Mione hasn't thought of that." Fred said, smiling at her. Emilie laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

And they sat in silence for moment, not knowing what to say but Emilie liked the quiet, she wondered if she fell asleep as she woke up in her favourite armchair with a blue blanket draped around her.

"What time is it?" she said rubbing her eyes, Ginny and Harry had just walked through the door.

"Who's the sleepyhead now?" Harry laughed helping her up off the armchair as he figured she was still half asleep. She stuck her tongue out at him, for a seventeen year old she was still quite childish.

"It's almost nine, we better be getting to bed." Ginny answered, looking at Hermione's trunk at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nine? But I haven't even packed yet, have you?" Emilie panicked, also noticing Hermione's trunk and bag. Ginny shook her head and followed Harry upstairs.

The girls entered their room with their trunks open on their bed and Hermione reading through transfiguration year eight. Ginny had half of her stuff packed; Emilie's stuff was all over her bed. Groaning she started to pack and check things off her list. The girls chatted about how hard their final year would be, emotionally and mentally but Ginny made the very good point that they had just been through the biggest war since Grindewald.

Once their trunks were bulging and their bags packed for the train they got changed into their pyjamas, Emilie saying she'd be back in a moment and slipping through the door.

Climbing the stairs to the hall with Fred and George's room, she knocked on Fred's door. Since Bill and Charlie moved out the twins got separate rooms, temporary as they lived in the flat above the shop. The room was dark, pitch black actually, Emilie felt the walls and eventually found the bed were the figure was sleeping. Quietly she kicked him awake for a lamp to turn on.

"Ow Em, what was that for?" George half laughed, half winced in pain at his leg. Emilie's face turned red, as she stuck out her tongue, muttered an apology and rushed out of the room and into George's room.

'Bloody twins, switching rooms. Honestly I'm glad I'm leaving.' Emilie thought as she flicked on the room's light and found Fred in nothing but a pair of sweatpants with the blanket on the floor. She half slammed the door and woke him up.

"Well looks like someone fell asleep on the job" She said, as he pulled the blanket up and over himself, half asleep he grinned.

"We thought you'd be up as soon as the two lovebirds came in. After I heard you shut your door I went to bed." He said, pulling the blanket up and letting her in.

"Packing, Fredrick." She said in a strict tone. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well where did you run off to this afternoon? I believe it was six when we were outside." She turned to face him, he sighed just wanting to sleep. 'Boys' she thought.

"Shop duty...needed something." He muttered, his eyes were now closed and Emilie was listening to his heartbeat as it slowed down to a gradual pace. Good he was asleep, now to wake him up again.

Slowly she moved her head off his chin and smiled before kissing him goodnight and moving back to his chest and falling asleep herself. Long day tomorrow.

"So this is where she disappeared to." Hermione's voice said, Emilie was in the middle of a very nice dream about her boyfriend and was rudely interrupted.

"She could have told me, I would've gone to see Harry." Ginny replied. Emilie said up, pulling away from Fred's arms and saw Hermione and Ginny standing at the door arms crossed and fully dressed.

"He ditched me last night." She said, climbing out of bed. Thankfully she had chosen to wear her polar bear long bottoms and a tank top.

"Alright, go get ready. We leave in forty-five minutes." Hermione said, allowing her through and sighing. "I think she's falling for him."

"You don't say? She'll be fine. At this rate we'll all be sisters in law by Christmas." Ginny joked, rushing downstairs for breakfast.

Emilie hopped in the shower and washed her hair, her clothes were laid out on top of the washing basket freshly ironed. She could never thank Molly enough for everything she did. Once dressed and teeth brushed she went into Ginny's room.

Finding her makeup bag shoved down the side of her bed, she applied foundation, powder, blusher and mascara. Saying goodbye to her shared room, she gathered all of her bits and bobs and put them in her backpack. Hermione was so kind to teach them her expanding spell so that no matter how many things they placed in their bags, it felt almost empty.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, Molly, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione; Arthur and Percy had gone back to work and George had left for the shop. A little disappointed Fred wasn't up or either left without saying goodbye she helped Molly put all the trunks in the car.

The platform was busy, nervous parents dropping off their children. Firsties looking rather excited with whispers of a beaten down castle from the war. Emilie swore she heard someone mention Voldemort's body preserved in a glass coffin like Snow White. Of course everyone stared at the group, the famous Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, saviours of the wizarding world. Ron walked with his head down surprisingly only asking if they could stop on the way home for food.

Almost eleven it was time for goodbyes, the couples shared an embrace as Emilie stood awkwardly with Molly. No sign of Fred.

"He'll appear, don't worry. Now write if you've forgotten anything, I'm sure you'll be staying for Christmas?" Molly said with a smile.

"Of course, I think my mother will visit. I hear she's off with my aunt somewhere in America." Emilie said, remembering her mother's goodbye.

"Well you are free to stay anytime to want. But I'm sure you know that... Won't be long till you're a proper part of the family." She winked, making Emilie's cheeks flush pink.

"Oh I'm sure Mum." A voice said cheerfully. Fred! A sigh of relief escaped Emilie as he pulled her in close for a hug and dragged her off somewhere for a cheeky kiss.

"I'm sorry, slept in." He whispered, both of them against one of the platform walls. She smiled and received one hell of a goodbye kiss.

"You can make it up to me at Christmas." She said cheekily and kissed him again and rushed off to the group. Almost strangling Harry and Ron as she hugged them behind and Molly almost strangling her as she gave her a bone crushing hug. She said her final goodbyes and found Hermione and Ginny on the train in what she guessed was their old compartment.

What a strange year would come.

 **I just had to write more of Emilie's story. Think of this as the in between of the 19 years later and how they got there. I love Fremilie together and also want to explore the rest of the group's future after the war. So leave a review on how you thought this chapter was like. I think by the time I upload this, it'll be in a different story. So I'll upload it twice.**

 **This is the first chapter of 'In Between, this is dedicated to Blinka Fudge who wrote the best review I've ever recieved and motivated me to write more so thank you and hopefully this new story will give you the same thrill as the first one.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Train Talk & Familar Faces

**Another update because hey I'm just too excited to wait. Dear Blinka Fudge I was just thinking what you were thinking about the passages so don't worry I'll write about those and again thank you for your reviews!**

As over thinking goes, Emilie had spent half of her journey thinking about Fred becoming a little distant. One minute she would panic and then scold herself for not trusting him. She lay across one of the seats in hope to sleep but as her best friends were Hermione and Ginny, sleep did not come.

"Oh come on Em, he's probably getting snowed under with all these school orders at work." Ginny said softly, Emilie sat up and sighed knowing that Ginny was right and it was all hormones and over thinking.

"Guys I'm sorry to leave, but I have to be up in the prefect compartment." Hermione said quietly. Ever since she got the letter that she was head girl she felt bad that Emilie or Ginny didn't it.

"Of course! Can't be setting a bad example Head Girl." Emilie brightened up and winked, honestly she didn't mind. In fact she was glad that she didn't get it, too much work she thought.

"Alright you two, don't get up into too much mischief. I'll see you before we arrive." Hermione said lifting her back and heading down the compartments. Ginny stood up and locked the door behind her and closed the blinds.

"Well now it's time for a little chat. I know the whole Fred thing is getting to you but it'll be fine I promise." Ginny said, lying down and propping her head up with a pillow she brought in her backpack.

"I suppose so but you know he's technically my first boyfriend. I don't want to mess it up." Emilie said, copying Ginny.

"First, Last, Husband, You'll be fine. Yeah you might have your arguments or hiccups but that's normal, remember when Harry broke up with me for my protection. Honestly I have no idea what was going through his head then." She said laughing. Emilie rolled her eyes of course the entire Weasley family had practically organised her wedding. She had only been going out with him for nearly four months.

"Husband really?" Emilie laughed, "You're right, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, you weren't in the Gryffindor common room the night he mixed up you and Goyle's sweet bags and you ended up getting the puking pastille. He was a mess, keep staring off into the distance thinking he blew it." Ginny giggled remembering the night it happened. "It was quite funny actually."

"What?! This must be one of the memories I haven't got back yet because I don't remember that." Emilie raised her eyebrows and laughed at Ginny's pink face. "Anyway, change the topic how is you and the chosen one, slayer of Voldy?"

"Slayer? Oh I need to write that down; he'll be red in the face for days. Yeah we're good. It's nice now that everything is calmed down and he doesn't have a prophecy to fulfil now we can just talk and talk some more." Ginny replied,

"Talking...sure. Eh well I'm going to get something from the trolley, want anything?" Emilie asked, poking through her backpack for her purse.

"A cauldron cake and a sugar quill please Em." Ginny smiled, handing two sickles to Emilie.

"Oh wise up, I'll pay for it. If I'm getting a chocolate frog and those vampire lollipops it'll come to a total of five sickles." Emilie shook her head and jumped out of the compartment before Ginny could protest; bumping into someone along the way.

"Oh sorry..." Emilie started before she noticed it was Draco Malfoy. Hmm she didn't expect him to return. "Draco didn't see you." The boy looked quite surprised as she used his first name, she analysed him, paler than the last time she saw him but didn't seem as grumpy.

"Jones." He simply said, like his version of 'yeah no problem' and walked off down the opposite end of the train. She wondered why he came back, probably to get away from his parents for a while. But she kept herself to her own business.

She walked up the other end and found the trolley and crowd of tiny first years almost climbing it. The poor trolley woman was having a hard time trying to keep up with everyone's order.

"Alright, first years. The first thing you are gonna learn at Hogwarts its manners. Now I want a line, one at a time please." Emilie cleared her throat and said in the most polite voice she could manage, almost like a Disney princess. At once the Firsties lined up and quietly waited their turn.

"Thank you dear, I guess they're all just excited. Now what can I get for you?" The trolley lady asked,

"Um a cauldron cake, a sugar quill, a chocolate frog and a vampire lollipop please." Emilie asked, handing the woman five sickles and getting her sweets in return. With a final glance at the first years, she walked back to her compartment.

"Who were you talking to outside? You bumped into someone right?" Ginny asked, starting to eat her cauldron cake piece by piece.

"Draco, He's returned this year." Emilie said quietly, biting into her chocolate frog. Flipping the card to reveal Harry on the back. She burst out laughing making the chocolate nearly go up her nose.

"Drac... what is so funny?!"

"Looks like your boyfriend followed us." Emilie said trying not to laugh and threw the card at Ginny before Ginny fell off her chair laughing. The girls eventually died down and Ginny scrambled through her back for an envelope before popping the card in and sealing it and putting it back in her bag.

"I'll owl it to him later. He's either going to be really chuffed or really embarrassed." Ginny said smiling. "Anyway you said Malfoy was back."

"Yeah, he seems less grumpy this year. I think we should get on a first name basis. Maybe be a bit more friendly?" Emilie questioned, hoping this year would be blood duel free.

"You know how much pain he put all of us through Em, I think it'll take a while to get on a first name basis but I suppose I can try and not make a snide comment. I'm not making promises." Ginny said now lying back down and sucking on the end of her sugar quill.

A few hours later as the sun had started to set and both girls were in their uniform, Hermione burst through the compartment doors.

"Head boy, Malfoy. Kill me now." She panted as if she'd run up the train and back. Ginny and Emilie looked at each other and turned to Hermione giving her that look as if to say 'yup you're screwed'.

"Welcome year eights, to a new and hopeful year to Hogwarts. I'd like to say I'm glad to see some familiar seventh years returning. And also like to say, to anyone that fought last summer you have a great honour to our school." Professor McGonagall spoke in front of the four tables, all full of students eager to return.

"A few new rules since the dark times have passed. Your houses are yes your family however you may sit with whichever house table you like. I will give you a few moments to change." And like that younger students swapped to join their siblings. Emilie moved to the Gryffindor beside Hermione, Ginny and Neville who returned to complete his NEWTS.

"Very well, as the usual rules the forbidden forest is still forbidden." A few year eights sniggered but were hushed by older students. "We have a familiar face returned for the permanent post of Defence against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin." Emilie, Neville, Hermione and Ginny and mostly every other student clapped and cheered, Professor Lupin smiled their way.

"Now let the feast begin." McGonagall spoke and the tables were filled with food.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hogsmeade

The first week of school had been successful. Emilie and Ginny helped Hermione as much as they could with her busy schedule and head girl duties, so much that Professor McGonagall was tempted to give them deputy head girl badges for their hard work. Hermione had agreed with Emilie that after all the mess that herself and Malfoy had gotten into it was time to turn over a new leaf, she told them about their first patrol together.

" _Okay before we start this year, trying to behead each other. I'd like to say honestly I don't think either of us are bothered enough to make snide comments anymore or hate each other so much it becomes a hobby." Hermione sighed, turning the corner of the charms corridor beside Draco who had a blank expression on his face._

" _Hmm, well I'm not going to skip around the halls with you and plait that birds nest of yours but I'm sure we can be civil." Draco said simply, Hermione rolled her eyes one last comment she hoped._

" _Very well, I mean it though I'm done with this feud between you and my friends. Both sides as bad as each other." She admitted, this was the most bizarre conversation she had had in her life._

" _I suppose so, well that's the patrol done and I'm off to bed. Same time tomorrow Granger." And with that he walked off towards the dungeons leaving Hermione speechless of how well that actually went. Something over summer had done something to his head, she was sure of it._

It had been a long Friday afternoon and they had their first hogsmeade tomorrow and Emilie and Ginny had stayed up in the library to finish their potions essay, Hermione already completed it a week ago and wouldn't let them copy. It had come to the crossroad of the Gryffindor Tower and the Ravenclaw tower and the two girls said their goodnights and went to their dorms.

The statue that was the door for her house dorms tiredly asked her the riddle and to be honest she really wasn't in the mood for riddles.

"Poor people have it. Rich people need it. If you eat it you die. What is it?" The statue shook to life.

"Oh um, nothing?" Emilie guessed. Thankfully Professor Flitwick had altered the riddles so that you had three tries before you were locked out until someone came and answered it for you. But the statue swung open to reveal the common room and Emilie sighed.

The crackling fire gave her the warmth that she lost when she left the library; on top of a few tables were spare books left sitting and someone's homework. She walked over to the bulletin board and noticed Quidditch tryouts on Sunday. She'd have to see about that. She walked down the stairs to the comfier area which she found a few fifth years gathered in some sort of study group half asleep. They muttered hello as she carried her back bag and opened the bookcase to reveal the staircase to the girl's dormitory.

Not many girls in her year returned, Cho was already asleep across the room, Luna's space was covered in her paintings and strange creature drawings and textbooks, there were two other girls along with them that Emilie didn't really talk to; Amy and Melissa both were close with Cho and both asleep. Luna had owled Emilie at the end of summer saying she would miss the first week or so as she was trekking across Europe with her father.

Emilie's little space had her dresser and drawers on one side, attached to Luna's desk and her own desk attached to Cho's dresser. Her bed had never felt so comfy before as she changed into one of Fred's t-shirts and her sweatpants. Perhaps it was the familiar smell on his t-shirt and the warmth of the hot water bottle placed in her bed that made her fall asleep within seconds.

After a sweet dream and a very good sleep, the sound of teenage girls woke her up. Amy and Melissa must be helping Cho get ready for her date with her boyfriend; she had met over summer and was gradually letting herself love again.

"Hey Em, breakfast is in twenty minutes." Amy's sweet voice called out as she poked her head around the desk. It wasn't that Amy and Melissa were mean girls or anything, Emilie just felt like she never fitted in with their trio. Emilie smiled a thank you and grabbed her wash bag and fresh clothes and headed downstairs for a shower.

Her shower was short and she was ready within minutes. Leaving her wash bag back in her room and saying a quick goodbye to the girls she went to join Hermione and Ginny in the great hall.

"So who's going where today? I don't think any of us want to double date." Emilie said, squeezing herself between Neville and Dean Thomas. Hermione and Ginny were halfway through their breakfast.

"I think Harry is taking me for a walk around the grounds, Mione?" Ginny replied, finishing her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I don't know, Ron's not the one to plan things but I'm sure we'll be in the hogs head or going around the shops." Hermione said.

"Great I'm sure I'll take Fred to the three broomsticks." Emilie said enthusiastically.

"So you and Fred are serious then?" Dean asked, placing his fork on the table and turned to Emilie.

"Yeah I guess so, isn't four months serious or do we have to wait for six till its marriage appropriate?" She replied sarcastically, ever since Ginny dated Dean Emilie wasn't so fond of him even though he was a lovely guy and everything it's just the girl code. He laughed and returned to his conversation with Seamus about heading to Aberforth's to visit.

The trio of girls walked down to the little town before splitting up when they saw their other halves. Emilie was still a bit nervous about seeing Fred after her over thinking at the start of the week but here he was, dressed in jeans a nice shirt and hoodie. She almost ran into his arms, with her height she was perfect so she could hear his heartbeat beat a bit faster.

"I missed you." She admitted as they sat down at a quiet table in the three broomsticks. He smiled and if it wasn't so dark she would be able to see his face turn slightly pink.

"I missed you too; we might have to make these visits more than weekly." He said, shuffling closer to her to kiss her forehead. She grinned her approval and tucked into her butter beer.

"How's things with the shop? You were busy the last time we spoke." She asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah great, we've actually started a new brand and well it's supposed to be a secret but it's you so I'm sure I'm allowed...that's why 'I ditched you' on Sunday." He raised his eyebrows as Emilie began to feel bad.

"Oh you heard that. I didn't mean it in a bad way of course." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about it; I did ditch you so you were right. I just wouldn't have worded it that way. Anyway we're doing a post war collection you know things to help people cope with the aftermath, we know it's a bit late considering it's now September but better late than never." He said with a smile, wrapping one arm around her seeing as she was still annoyed at herself.

"That's a brilliant idea! I'm here to help in any way." She said excitedly; her mind buzzing with ideas.

"You know you could help design the final product if you want, I've seen your sketchbooks. You're talented." He offered. No one had ever seen her sketchbooks; she was surprised how he even found them. She'd hide them in her bag when she was done but must have left it out once.

"Sure, send me a list of the things you're making and I'll start. And next time, ask my permission to see my sketchbook." She said trying to keep her face straight but with her boyfriend's grin and raised eyebrows she burst out laughing.

"You're adorable you know." He said after she had finished, her face now going red.

The only thing she could do was smile and kiss him, and god how she missed doing it. If she weren't in public she wouldn't be holding back so much.

 **Naughty Em, okay I'll admit I look for headcanons that are really good and believable and out them in my story. If I could credit everyone I would. But now you know that the post war brands aren't my idea.**

 **Anyway if anyone has questions or suggestions feel free to ask or suggest. I'm really enjoying writing this story so expect frequent updates until after Halloween it is then I go back to school and they will be weekly...hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Quidditch Tryouts

Sunday morning came and went with Emilie going to breakfast with Neville. It was strange how she kept forgetting he was her second cousin or something. She felt bad about it and decided to get to know him a little better. Both headed down to the Great Hall and were one of the first there.

"How come you never tried out for the Quidditch team?" She asked, remembering her house's tryouts were this afternoon and she would go for the position of chaser.

"Bad incident in my first year, looking back now it must have been funny." He half hearted laughed, he started filling his plate with a fry; sausages, eggs, toast.

"I don't think I remember, but I'm sure it'll come back eventually. So you've never flew since then?" She asked, placing jam on her toast. She thought he had a good build for a beater and slicing that snake's head off showed he could swing a bat well.

"Not really and if I had it's as brief as I can make it. It'll be weird this year without Harry; Gryffindor will have to look for a new seeker. Ginny's captain of the team." He said, almost as if he just realised this. Emilie left both of them eat for a moment, her stomach was growling all night as she tossed and turned nervous about tryouts today.

"Morning, so you're trying out for chaser on the Ravenclaw team Em?" Ginny bounced into the great hall and sat opposite, as soon as she sat down she eyed up a heap of pancakes.

"Yeah, over the summer Fred's been helping me practice. I'm more confident now than my first lesson." She grinned, indeed over the summer he had her out at the break of dawn flying around the field in front of the burrow catching a 'quaffle' (muggle rugby ball) and throwing it in to some goals he had made of branches.

"I've seen you fly multiple times, you'll get in for sure." Ginny smiled, pouring loads of syrup on her pancakes. "I'm a chaser too; you're almost as good as me. Almost." She winked and dug into her food.

The trio finished their breakfast and Emilie went for a walk to clear her head before tryouts. Ginny and Neville went off in search for Hermione; she had missed breakfast and was probably asleep in the library somewhere.

The castle was quiet today, Sunday and mostly everyone was still in bed or in their common rooms getting caught up on homework. Emilie saw few people around the castle; it was quite eerie as she found the corridor that held the portraits of those lost in the 2nd wizarding war. She was shocked to see that the portraits filled the corridor, so many people had died. A lump began to fill her throat as she passed by.

First were Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter. Lily sitting down smiling and James was standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. They must have been painted to look as if they were in their living room.

"You must be Emma's daughter. You two look so similar. How is she?" Portrait James asked, Emilie nodded and smiled.

"She's in America with my aunt, well other aunt." Emilie said, she'd never spoke to a portrait before. And Harry's parent's made it all the more bizarre.

"She's always wanted to go; she made a bucket list in our seventh year. If she completes it, come tell me; it was quite the list." He chuckled. James and Emma were like brother and sister at Hogwarts, both in the same house and had all the same friends. These were the things Emilie didn't know about her mother and almost felt like she didn't know her now with her missing memories still coming back at odd times.

"Of course, I'll tell Harry to come and see you when he can." Emilie said politely, both her aunt and uncle smiled a sad smile. She then moved on to the next portraits. Colin Creevey, a boy a few years below her she thought. Barely seventeen the boy sat in what looked like his Hogwarts dorm room, his camera on the bedside table. He smiled at her and said a friendly hello; she returned the favour and moved on. Two portraits side by side, two men who looked very similar. She read the gold at the bottom;

 _Sirius Black; Aged 36. 3/10/59 – 18/06/96. Best Friend, Godfather, Brother._

 _Regulus Arcturus Black; Aged 18. 15/05/61 – 21/10/79. Son, Brother,_

These were the Black brothers, Sirius being Harry's godfather. Both men smiled at her then at each other. Sirius was murdered by his cousin, Bellatrix and Regulus by Voldemort after trying to destroy his horcruxes. Both had an impact on Harry, at different times and reasons. Emilie was in deep thought when one of them spoke.

"You remind me of a girl I used to know, Emma. You wouldn't happen to be related?" The voice said unsure.

"I'm her daughter, Emilie. It's nice to meet you both." She replied happily and looking up out of her trance. She didn't find out which one of them spoke as she realised she had to get to the Quidditch grounds quickly and with some of the new shortcuts she could surely make it on time.

She ran up the corridor again and around the corner and spotted the tapestry that showed the sea and jumped behind it, the passageway was narrow but large enough to fit two people. She ran across the castle in between the walls came out at the courtyard behind an armoured knight. Rushing down to the Quidditch grounds, she passed Hagrid's hut. He was sitting outside and waved before going back to reading his book. God knows what he's interested in this time she thought approaching the changing rooms.

There weren't many people at tryouts. Ravenclaw had a pretty good team; Cho was the seeker and team captain. There was Eliza and Daniel for the two chasers leaving one position open. A boy called Flynn was the keeper. And they needed two beaters. Emilie and a girl in her fourth year were trying out for the chaser position and two boys in their sixth year were hoping to get the beaters spot.

"Alright, I want Emilie and Hannah to fly up to the goal posts for practice. Whoever can shoot as many goals as they can get the position?" Cho shouted above the noise. Emilie gulped, goals were not her strong point but by the look on the other girl, Hannah's face suggested she wasn't so confident either. As they were told both flew up and Flynn was the keeper, guarding the posts.

Emilie had received a firebolt from her mother when she told her everything, meaning the Weasleys could use theirs when they played a match. She had carved all of her friend's initials in it one night at the handle and now looking at it; she felt like they were all there for support. She brushed her thumb over 'FW' as Cho called out the instructions.

"Emilie, you're going to go first. There will be multiple quaffles hovering and you need to score past Flynn as many times as you can before the minute is up. It's a bit intense but you'll be fine." She said, pulling out her wand and levitating the quaffles in a line. She mouthed good luck and blew the whistle.

Okay let's do this. She grabbed the first quaffle and looked at Flynn's position, she flew up towards the right goal post and he followed she smiled as she chucked the quaffle into the far left and scored. Swooping down for the next one she did the same. Again and again she changed tactics. She'd hover and then just throw the quaffle into one of the posts or distract Flynn for a millisecond before throwing it into the other post. Cho blew the whistle and Emilie started panting, she hadn't even counted herself how many she got in. She flew over to the side line and caught her breath.

"You managed to score 12 Emilie, so Hannah you need 13. If it is a tie, we'll have a mini game and see who puts the quaffle in first but I don't think there'll be a need for that." Cho called out before she blew the whistle and Hannah started. She copied Emilie's tactics, changing ever other goal. Soon a minute was up and she flew to the side out of breath.

"In a minute you got ten goals in Hannah, I'm sorry but you are offered the position of reserve in case Emilie gets injured or one of our other chasers does." Cho said, smiling at the end. Emilie was ecstatic, she'd never been on the team before or she couldn't remember. She'd have to ask Ginny later. Cho flew to her side and congratulated her, along with the other chasers Eliza and Daniel.

She watched the rest of tryouts and both boys got the beaters positions, well they had to. The team then went back into the changing rooms and Emilie jumped in the shower feeling like she was drenched in sweat. She was the only one there when she came out. She got re-dressed quickly and started brushing her soaking hair getting all the tangles out. Cursing her thick hair, she pulled her wand out of her back pocket "Siccus" She muttered and her hair was dry and straight. Grabbing her new Quidditch bag Cho gave her with her new Quidditch robes she headed on up to the castle.

By the time she got to the Great Hall it was dinner time and her friends were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, she sat herself beside Hermione and set her bag underneath the table. Exhausted she started filling her plate with potatoes and chicken.

"You got it then? That's great Em!" Hermione smiled, the group were having a conversation about their classes and how much work they'd been given due in tomorrow. Hermione had convinced Emilie to do hers the same night she got it so she didn't have that problem.

"Yeah, I scored 12 while the other girl Hannah got 10. Cho was really nice about it, she offered the girl to be our reserve in case we get hurt." Emilie said, stuffing her face with buttery potatoes. She didn't care about ladylike manners; she'd spent the whole summer with the twins and Ron.

"That's really kind of her. I didn't know she was captain until Ginny mentioned it." Hermione admitted, "You should owl Fred and the others and let them know you got on the team. All of those dawn training paid off then."

"Good idea, he can send me their new product list in the reply." Emilie thought, going back to eating her dinner and friends did too.

After a long day, Emilie was tired and walking up the Ravenclaw tower to her dorm was the cherry on the cake. She belly flopped onto her bed and almost fell asleep before she remembered to owl Fred. Dragging herself out of bed and to her desk was her mother's owl, Fauna was, and she began to write her letter.

 _Dear Fred,_

 _I made it to the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, the third and final chaser. Hermione made the good point of the break of dawn training paying off. Honestly I was so nervous when we had to get the quaffle past Flynn, my team's keeper. We hadn't mastered scoring yet but I did well._

 _How is it at the shop, you can send the list in your reply and I'll start on designing them. I'm glad to do something other than potions and transfiguration homework, they are the longest. Neville has been helping me out with my Herbology work, I can bet he'll do something in Herbology when he leaves. Ginny and Hermione are doing really well; can you believe Malfoy is head boy? Hermione almost fainted when she found out but we've all agreed to play nice this year. I'm sure Hermione has already told Ron._

 _So how are you? If the shop is getting busy you know you're allowed a day off right, don't overwork yourself. I don't want to come back at Christmas and you are exhausted. Look after yourself and George but I'm sure you both are fine._

 _From Emilie_

She read it over and realised she was blabbering on throughout it but he was used to it so shrugging she sealed it and wrote his name and gave it to Fauna; her mother had gave her to Emilie before she left for America. As bird flew out her window she got changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed, shut the window and closed the curtains. She left out a sigh before drifting off into a deep sleep and for the first time in her life she dreamt about her father, except he was just a figure in the distance she kept running towards.

 **2,175 WORDS WHAT? I guess I just had a lot to put into this chapter, the corridor of portraits, Quidditch etc. Phew writing can be hard sometimes, it took me over the weekend to put this chapter together in my head as writers block is a pain. How was everyone's Halloween? I had no social life and stayed in and watched TV eating sweets; but that was good too.**

 **I have a brief idea of who Emilie's father is, he's been mentioned before. Except I'm afraid in case I reveal who he is and you guys are like what? Why does everyone have to be related is this Once Upon A Time? My favourite show ;) so there was a clue in that sentence as well.**

 **Have a good week, if I don't post tomorrow or during the week. As always thank you for reading this story and leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5 - Drifting

In the next week Emilie's mood went from bad to worse. After her dream about her estranged father made her question her past even more than she had already done so, the love life wasn't looking that great either.

Three days after her dream, it was the middle of the week and her classes were starting to stress her. Hermione was rarely seen due to her Head Girl duties and Ginny was focused on her Quidditch captain job therefore Emilie was usually left alone in study. It was at this time she chose to write to Fred and see how he was doing.

Sitting in an empty charms classroom she was surrounded by textbooks and parchment, sighing she let her head flop onto the table. Having gotten little sleep the previous night she was ready to pass out. Finding an ounce of energy she had left she reached for an empty piece of parchment and started to write.

 _Fred,_

 _I know I've written multiple times this week, more than I usually do. I'm sitting in an empty classroom right now trying not to pass out. Mione and Gin have been more productive this week since I got here, everything seems to be piling up so fast and as soon as I finish one thing, there is two more to do._

 _Perhaps an early visit could help me calm down a bit. I'd really like to see you soon._

 _Missing you, Em_

Sucking on her quill she read over it again before packing all of her stuff into her backpack and heading towards the owlery. Of course the charms corridor was on the opposite side of the castle to the owlery, she huffed. The castle was quiet, students in classes, the 6th form in study periods. It was an odd feeling walking around an empty castle, even Peeves was off somewhere plotting his next attack.

A figure appeared from one of the classrooms, blonde long hair, and a dream like walk...

"Luna! Oh thank god you're back." Emilie cried, rushing over to her friend. For the first time in the day she was filled with energy. Luna smiled and hugged Emilie, holding onto her bag with her other hand.

"Emilie, it's lovely to see you. The trip ended early when father got sick and sent me to school." She explained, Emilie now walking beside her. When it came to friends Emilie felt Luna was at the top, then Mione and Ginny. After all she had spent six years with her, whether she could remember it or not.

"Is he okay? I'm sure he was sad to end it so soon. Everything here has been so quiet without you." Emilie smiled tiredly, now that the effect of seeing Luna was wearing off she became tired fast. Luna nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Where are we headed?" She asked,

"Owlery, I've got to post this letter to Fred. Funnily enough he hasn't replied to most of them. I'm starting to worry." Emilie said,

"Never worry, He's probably just busy with the shop or at home." Luna comforted her friend, reaching out and placing a delicate hand on her shoulder. Emilie smiled and they both walked on.

The journey was shorter than Emilie expected, Luna was filling her in with her fantastic stories about what she and her father has found and describing each creature in immense detail. Emilie informing her about her place on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and Hermione's shock when Malfoy became Head Boy.

"I wonder why Neville didn't get it." Luna said, as Emilie tied her letter to Fauna and gave her a treat for the journey.

"Apparently McGonagall has much bigger plans for Neville. She's been keeping a close eye on his Herbology." Emilie shrugged watching her owl fly off into the distance.

"I do hope so, after all that happened he can achieve so much." Luna said positively. Everything was a bit come and go between the two, after Neville confessed to Harry he was mad for her. The two never really had gotten around to discussing it.

"Agreed, well we better head down. I've one more class before dinner; Potions how lovely." Emilie laughed and took Luna's arm and walked back down to the castle.

"Now today is quite exciting as we are to go over the love potion more commonly known as..." Professor Slughorn asked,

"Amortetia" Hermione piped up, "The most powerful love potion in the world." A strange sense of déjà vu washed over her. After all it was this certain class she became more known to her feelings for Ron.

"Correct Miss Granger, Five points to Gryffindor. You will each brew the batch and if you have done it correctly, whatever you smell will be what you are attracted too." Slughorn announced, and the class began.

Emilie and Hermione were working together at one cauldron while Malfoy and another Slytherin worked opposite. Emilie whispered to Hermione to be nice and try not to melt his hand off, as still halfway into the term she was frustrated she had to work with him as Head Girl.

As usual with Hermione the potion was perfect. The colour a deep pink, strange steam clouds arising from it. Slughorn was over at Malfoy's cauldron and beckoned him to try it. With a huff and a sigh he eventually did.

"Alright then, I smell new Quidditch robes, old parchment and..."

"Well done boy, the potion is perfect." Professor Slughorn cut him off, Hermione gave Emilie a look. Who could Malfoy ever be attracted to apart from himself.

"Okay girls you're turn." The professor came over and nodded at Emilie.

"Okay um I smell sweets; like lollipops, fire crackers and um sweaters." She blushed at the last one, there was always a certain smell when she wore one of Fred's old Christmas sweaters. Hermione grinned of course all of the above would be Fred.

"I guess I'll go next, freshly cut grass, spearmint toothpaste and shampoo." Hermione said, half smiling as she couldn't say Ron's hair in front of Malfoy. The professor congratulated the girls, marked their potion and went off to the next group.

"Hm I wonder, who's favourite sweets are lollipops, their favourite prank is fire cracker and who always wears sweaters." Hermione teased, Emilie's face going slightly pink.

"Alright Mione, we get it." She laughed, slightly elbowing her friend. " The question is who is Draco's mystery girl. I'm sure that will be the drama of the year." She joked as she packed up her ingredients. Draco's ears perked up and he glanced at the girls before continuing to write in his book.

 **Okay so I know I haven't posted in a while. Same excuse, writers block but I want to know what you guys think of this chapter, who is Draco's mystery girl? What is happening with Fred and Emilie ? Leave your reviews and thoughts as they always help me when I'm writing the next chapter. And hey Luna's back, who is for Luna and Neville's relationship as I didn't want to decide in this chapter whether they will be or not.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Past Thoughts

" _Emma, you must go! He'll come after you. He's coming after every pure blood in attempt to bring them to his side. You can't risk it now." Minerva McGonagall pleaded with the young girl sitting in her house._

" _But James, Lily, my friends." Emma sunk into her seat feeling no hope. She placed a hand onto her now slight bump. McGonagall's eyes widened, her face paled._

" _Oh dear, why didn't you tell me?" The elderly woman said, almost smiling._

" _He doesn't know, no one does. Except for Lily." Emma admitted. "I suppose it will be safer for the baby to leave."_

" _That is the best idea we have, when are you due?" McGonagall asked politely._

" _Sometime in the summer, if my calculations are correct." Emma counted up in her head from that night and added nine months. McGonagall thought for a moment and remembered something._

" _Lily...she's pregnant too isn't she?" She asked,_

 _The young girl nodded her head sadly, what a time to bring an innocent life into the world she thought. It wasn't planned no, but she wanted a child._

" _That's why James and Lily went into hiding...we must hide you too, if he who must not be named finds out you are with child he'll want to know they're blood status. He'll murder anything not up to his standards." McGonagall warned, her hands shaking._

" _Pure-blood, my child is still pure-blood. The father doesn't know, if he did he'd want to help but he has enough to worry about at the moment." Emma said quietly, trying not to give it away. "I'd want Lily and James to be the godparents but since they're already family...Minerva would you like to be the godmother? I'm so grateful for how you have looked out for me even after all these years."_

" _Me? I'm old enough to be their great godmother." She laughed with tears in her face, "But I accept of course, I'm honoured."_

 _Emma laughed and stood to hug the older woman, after all these years she had been treated like a daughter, it was not common for McGonagall to choose a daughter like figure in her house._

" _And the father? Please don't tell me it's one of Slughorn's lot."_

" _No, quite fortunately he's one of yours."_

Professor McGonagall sat in her office, the pensive on her desk. Emma had told her that as Emilie's godmother she could tell her about her past since everything was a puzzle at the moment. But it was the timing she had to choose right.

She remembered Emilie being sorted and the slight sting when the sorting hat called out 'Ravenclaw'. And yet she saw Gryffindor courage in the girl, perhaps which was why the hat waited a few moments.

She looked so much like her mother, but had little perks of her father. Clever, optimistic, loved her friends... And she never got to know him.

A knock on the door woke McGonagall out of her thoughts, "Come in."

Emilie, half asleep walked in. Dresses in sweats and a very large shirt which she suspected it was Fred Weasley's. She looked at the clock and realised it was just past midnight. The girl took a seat in front of the desk and rubbed her eyes.

"Professor, you wouldn't have any sleeping draught? Madam Pomfrey is out at the moment and you were the first person I thought of." Emilie yawned, her eyes quite red as if she'd been crying.

"What's the matter? Can't sleep?" McGonagall stood up and walked over to a cabinet on the wall.

"Nightmares mum crying about something." Emilie muttered, McGonagall thought that she was only admitting that because she was indeed half asleep. She froze as she thought was this really the time?

"What happened in these nightmares?" She said returning to her desk with a small bottle with black as night liquid. Emilie yawned and shook herself awake...or tried to.

"I don't really know, I think I was younger maybe around thirteen in the summer. Something was on the news and mum just broke down." She said, sitting up more straight.

"Hmm I think we should discuss this more in the morning when you're awake. Here you go, off to bed. I'll send some hot chocolate up to your room for when you arrive." McGonagall smiled and handed the bottle to the girl and watched as she slowly left the room.

Emilie woke up to Luna sitting on the edge of her bed, reading the Quibbler. An empty bottle on her nightstand and half finished mug of hot chocolate.

"Whattimeisit?" She groggily said using her elbows to sit up. Luna smiled over her paper.

"It's six in the morning, a good time to get a move on, breakfast is in an hour. I thought we should go get a shower before anyone else does." She said, setting the Quibbler on Emilie's desk and going over to her own bed and grabbing her shower things, clean uniform and a towel. "Well let's go."

Emilie fell back onto her bed and sighed, another day. Did she go to McGonagall last night or was that a dream? She shrugged and dragged herself out of bed and gathered her things.

Luna was right, they were the first up. The common room was silent and empty, the fire just some hot embers. They slowly descended down the stairs to the showers, freshly clean and empty. They left their stuff on the benches and went to get a shower, Luna being Luna was out within minutes whereas Emilie took almost twenty. The hot water waking her up, she loved the smell of her shampoo and the shower was the time to think after all. She thought of her dream or was it a memory; she couldn't tell.

"Alright Em, I hear footsteps upstairs come on." Luna called out. Wrapping a towel around her, Emilie stepped out of the shower to get handed her clothes and sent to one of the cubicles that reminded her of swimming changing rooms. She came out five minutes later, fully dressed and her hair half dry and curly around her shoulders.

"Here, I'll send these back up to our rooms." Luna said taking Emilie's towel, shower things and her pyjamas. She smiled and went to brush her teeth.

Both girls were two of the first to arrive in the great hall. Not even all the teachers were down yet. McGonagall sat in chair tucking into some toast and tea, Professor Sprout sat next to her having a simple coffee.

They went to sit at their table to wait for their friends. Emilie decided cereal for today and Luna chose toast. Both were in conversation about their classes and Luna catching up when Neville, Ginny and Hermione appeared next to them. Neville chose wisely to sit next to Emilie as it was still slightly awkward between him and Luna.

"Everyone sleep well?" Hermione asked, pouring a cup of coffee. Everyone groaned a yes except for Emilie who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Nightmares again Em?" Ginny asked,

"Yeah, mum crying again. I can never see why and it drives me insane." She admitted,

"Maybe you should see Professor Flitwick, or McGonagall?" Neville offered. Emilie smiled and thought about last night.

"I think I slept walked into McGonagall's office last night and asked for a sleeping draught." She half laughed, imagining the look on McGonagall's face when she stumbled into her office.

"And what did she say?" Hermione asked

"I think she gave me one, she said something about talking in the morning I think." Emilie sat confused.

"You should go see her; maybe she could do something about the nightmares. Aren't the twins making something to do with nightmares?" Luna asked, a slight sting for Emilie as Fred wasn't replying to her letters. Thankfully Christmas was only a few weeks away and she could go to the Burrow.

"Mmm think so." She said, going back to her cereal and no-one said much more after that.

The post came in, Emilie getting two letters. Ginny and Hermione getting ones from Harry and Ron, Neville from his grandmother and Luna from her dad. Emilie looked at the first letter.

 _Dear Em,_

 _I'm so sorry I haven't been up to date with your letters. The new products are turning out to be quite difficult. Other than that, me and George are doing grand. The shop is busy as usual; Bill pops in from time to time if he and Fleur argue. It's quite funny when she comes by asking for him, arguments in French are entertaining._

 _I know school is hard, you should take a day off. Ask Mione to help with your work, if she knows you're stressed she'll help. I'll come visit soon I promise. Think we should find a way to sneak you out of the castle._

 _You're doing so well, missing you_

 _Fred_

Finally! Smiling like a giddy child, she placed Fred's letter on the table and looked at the second one.

 _Emilie,_

 _Meet me in my office at after lunch, I see you have a study period. We should talk about these nightmares of yours and I've the information you need._

 _Professor McGonagall_

She realised that last night wasn't a dream and that she had went to see the Professor. What was the 'information you need' about? Is this about what her mum was crying about in the dream? What does she know and why hasn't anyone told her beforehand. A million questions filled her head before the bell rang and students filled out of the great hall and Emilie left for Herbology with Neville.

 **Okay so in this chapter there were a shit ton of clues and information about Emilie's father. I've been very iffy about my choice on whether you guys will like it or not. But hey there wasn't anyone else that I could think of that would make a good story.**

 **So who do you think it is Emilie's father? There was a MAJOR clue in here but if I point it out, it's even more obvious. Leave your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews, I always like guesses, suggestions and positive reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Going Home

"And you say, these nightmares are repetitive?" Professor McGonagall asked, the old woman was standing over the pensive and looking at a very pale Emilie. She had allowed Emilie to stay in her dorm the whole day and have Miss Lovegood bring her work up. Dressed in another of Fred's shirts which was terribly oversized and hung around her thighs and a pair of sweats.

"Each night for a while now, Professor. I've no idea where they came from." Emilie said almost mumbling as she starting biting her fingernails as she tapped her foot. It was like she had become a different person, instead of her normal bouncy witty attitude she had barely said anything at meals and in classes she was always focused on something other than her studies.

"Perhaps it's time I showed you one of my favourite memories of your mother. It might help you figure out what these nightmares mean." McGonagall said, extracting the small vile from the cabinet and beckoning the girl to come closer, Emilie shuffled over and watched as the floating substance absorbed in the bowl.

"You're my godmother?" She asked almost confused but it was a wise decision on her mother's part. McGonagall was on of Hogwart's greatest witches and she had a heart of gold. The old woman nodded and smiled.

"The nightmare, my mother crying, it's about my father isn't it?" Emilie continued. "I was never told who he was but I suspect, he is a wizard and went to school here." Again McGonagall nodded, she had agreed with her mother to let Emilie figure it out on her own then confront her mother.

That night, the nightmares stopped and Emilie dreamt of Fred and the Christmas they would share.

The scarlet train chugged along the line as first years rushed past the compartments excited about returning home for Christmas. Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Emilie were all gathered in their compartment. Ginny, Hermione and Emilie were discussing how they'd finally get to spend time with their other halves while Neville and Luna sat awkwardly on the other side of the compartment. Luna had her nose in the latest edition of the Quibbler and Neville looked like he was thinking of something to say.

"You'll both have to come over and stay!" Ginny gasped, cutting off what Emilie was about to say about Fred's apartment. Neville and Luna looked up and nodded in agreement. At this point it was useless to keep their conversation going as Ginny had started another about Qudditch practice over the holidays and their Christmas party.

"Emilie, We're here. It's time to go home" Hermione said between a whisper, shaking Emilie awake gently. Emilie groggily rubbed her eyes and realised she'd get to see everyone and jumped up and banged her head on the luggage holder. Ginny almost fell over laughing, while Emilie stuck her tongue out at the red head.

As she imagined her second family, they may as well by her first, were all gathered on the platform. The boys at the front, Mr and Mrs Weasley in the back and her mother standing to the side. She sighed relief as Fred grinned at her as she stepped off the train, Hermione and Ginny already in the arms of their boyfriends.

"I didn't think you'd be out of work." Emilie said smiling, trying to keep her cool. Inside she wanted to pounce on him but both their parents were watching. That would have to wait for later.

"Had to come and pick up the Mrs." He grinned, Emilie heard her mother laugh and Mrs Weasley mutter something about the next wedding. But she didn't care she was too busy being swept off her feet into a long earned kiss.

As they all stood outside Kings cross with the girls' luggage, they planned on sleeping arrangements.

"Alright then, since Ron and Harry are still living with me. You pair come with me. God I'm going to regret this…Emilie since the twins have an apartment, your mother and I have discussed and agreed you can stay with them." Mrs Weasley announced, Ginny and Ron groaned in argument but Emilie was beaming and Fred's cheeks were flushing pink.

"Emilie, you'll be joining Molly and Arthur on Christmas Eve for two days then you can return to the flat. I'm glad I got to see you today." Her mother said to her, hugging her so tight Emilie thought she was going to crack like a porcelain doll. "Your godmother told me about the nightmares, I'll explain later but there isn't anything to worry about." She whispered in her ear before letting her go and giving Fred a fair warning about her daughter.

Molly, Arthur and the rest took a cab on the way home. Apparently Fred had other plans, her mother disappeared back into the station with promises to write. It was then, Emilie's stomach got butterflies, she'd be staying at her boyfriend's flat, sleeping beside him, having meals together.

"Alright dreamy, this way." He said taking her hand and trailing her suitcase along with the other hand. "George actually helped out with this one." They turned a corner and alone in the car park was a yellow Volkswagen Beatle. Emilie stared for a moment and then Fred was putting her suitcase in the trunk and opening the door for her.

"Woah woah woah, hold on. You drive? A muggle car?" She spluttered, as he put on his seatbelt.

"I drove when I was in my fourth year, given that was a flying car but since you went to Hogwarts I've been learning properly. Passed my test first time." He said proudly as he showed her his license. "George can drive too, just don't tell mum. She'll freak." But he was cut off by Emilie's lips smothering his, she could feel him smile which made her want to never stop.

"Alright alright, we're still in public Em." He winked before starting the car and driving out of the station. They both talked of their time when they were separated, catching up. Emilie realising Fred hadn't been writing as he'd been focused on driving. They pulled up to a car park near the leaky cauldron and lifted the suitcase out and heading inside and out onto Diagon Alley.

It had started to look back to normal over the summer but now all the shop windows were decorated in Christmas twinkling lights and little snowmen. It really was a sight as there were no broken windows, products all over the ground, the sky was turning a deep peach as the sun started to set and they entered the shop.

"There she is, my favourite almost sister in law." George shouted from the top stairs as he continued to stock the shelves. Emilie blushed a crimson red and laughed.

"What about Mione? She not good enough?" She shouted back up, as Fred put her stuff into his room.

"She scares me sometimes, Ron's right she's brilliant but scary." He looked scared and pulled a face of utter shock and laughed breaking character.

"Alright, ground rules of staying with us. The silencing charm and locking charm is your best friend. If you don't finish dinner, I'll do it for you. You can help out if you want and um what was the last thing Fred?" He called out to his twin.

"Don't get us mixed up?" Fred laughed appearing at the very top stairs, George nodded and started to climb back down the stairs towards their back room. He gave Emilie a hug and whispered something about not doing it anywhere outside the bedroom. Emilie turned red before climbing the stairs to the flat.

"Well I've gotta say, George is very dirty minded." Emilie muttered, taking a cup of tea from Fred and sitting down on one of their sofas.

"You clearly don't know me well enough." Fred whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "I've missed you…" He trailed off starting to plan little kisses on her neck.

"Who's eager now?" Emilie whispered setting down her tea and getting up and pointing to the doors on the opposite side of the room.

"Left one…be there in a bit. Let you get settled in." He winked and Emilie disappeared into his room.

It was like she imagined, not too crammed. Large bed, drawers, ensuite bathroom. The average room, well there was two sets of storage. Two sets of drawers, two wardrobes. Emilie smiled to herself.

She opened her case and started to unpack. Picking out her normal pyjamas and changing. It may only be dinner but she was tired and ate on the way here. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face and tied her hair up into a messy bun. Dressing up for bed wasn't her style, even if Fred would be in the same bed.

Drifting back into the bedroom and climbing onto the bed, the scent of Fred's aftershave clung to the pillows and she took out her wand and started to practice some charms. Little things like fireworks and stars.

"You're not a bad charmer yourself." A voice said, taking her out of her little trance. Fred stood in the doorway, changed out of his work clothes and into plain bottoms and his favourite green t-shirt Emile hadn't stolen…yet.

"Tried already?" She asked politely, he nodded and closed the door muttered what she assumed to be the spells that were in George's rulebook.

 **Okay since I haven't wrote in a while here is a sort of filler chapter which is extra long. I could go on but I wanted to ask first. Who wants smut and who doesn't? I've never wrote any myself so I doubt it'd be that bad. I might add it but have a skip option.**

 **Anyway new years resolution is to finish this! It's not really a plot story, more like if you wanted more here you are? Well you know the drill, leave a review**

 **…** **.please**


	8. Chapter 8 - The First Time

**Gonna just dive in head first in the deep end here with this. You can skip the smut but this is my first time writing it so if its not detailed enough that's why.**

This is what she had been waiting for. Craving for. For so long she hadn't seen him everyday and had to spend almost weeks at a time without him. And yet here she was, in his bedroom and sitting in front of him. She had her suspicions the other couples were doing the same, they were teenagers after all. Hormones and needs, she thought. She giggled to herself at the thought of what is going through poor Molly Weasley's head right now.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked, leaning in and pushing her fringe out of the way. It sent chills down her spine as his voice was husky and low.

"I don't think you'd want to know. Family stuff." She grinned and he caught on almost immediately. He pulled a face then smiled.

"You okay? Comfortable? Too warm? Too cold?" He asked her, his face looking slightly nervous.

"Fred, I'm fine. Stop fussing. I just never want to leave this bed! It's so comfy I could just lie here forever." She laughed, throwing herself backwards and now lying in the centre surrounded by all the pillows he had for her.

"Then don't." He whispered and with a nonverbal spell the lights were dimmed. Emilie felt her heart start to race as he climbed on top of her. Not taking his eyes off her for a second. She wanted this to be special and it was perfect.

He started to plant gentle kisses along her exposed neck, they weren't enough. She wanted more but she also wanted to take their time. She played with his hair at the back of his neck as his kisses became more rough as he reached her collarbone. She was 95% sure he was giving her a hickey but she didn't care.

His hands were cold as they slid up her top making her jump. She could feel him smile as he left his last kiss on her collarbone and finally kissed her. It was second before their gentle kisses turned into a passionate and well deserved kiss. Now that she was used to his cold hands she guided them towards her chest, he pulled her top over her head, un-hooked her bra and threw it off the bed and she did the same for his shirt.

Slowly she kicked the covers down and then covered them as she felt a little too exposed. She broke their kiss and tugged on his bottoms until she could throw them across the room. Surprised she found he wasn't wearing any boxers. Fred could feel the heat radiate off her red cheeks as he did the same for her. Unfortunately for him she had chose a delicate pair of black lacy knickers. He grinned as he flung them towards where his bottoms were.

 **PG 13 ENDS HERE AND SMUT BEGINS.**

She gazed into his blue eyes, biting on her bottom lip as they were both terrified and excited of what was next to come.

"We don't have to do this if you don't to. I love you and I'll wait." He whispered in her ear making sure he was holding himself up with his arms above her.

"I've wanted this from the day you kissed me. I love you too, I don't want to wait another minute." She whispered into his ear, she could feel the goosebumps on his arms as he looked at her surprised them grinned and kissed her hard, slipping his tongue in to her mouth both their movements were in sync as his hand travelled down her chest down to her and down to her thighs. He teased her by massaging around her thighs which were already wet, showing that she was ready. With her hands bringing them closer together so their chests touched, he slipped a finger inside of her. A small gasp escaped her lips and he was surprised he could become harder than he already was.

He moved his head down to her breasts and started to kiss around her nipples. He continued to touch her before he slipped another finger in, and another gasp escaped her lips. He wanted her now. But she'd have to wait.

He could feel her legs become tense. Quicking his pace, her breathing sped up, little moans were heard that Fred was glad the silencing charm was up. They would get louder as the night went on. Her body began to shake as he hit her g-spot and she became undone. Her tense muscles and her body lost control as she arched her back naturally.

He removed his fingers and moved up to her face, watching her as her panting breaths went back to normal. When she was ready, she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to kiss him again, her tongue entering first. She needed this, she needed him now.

His hand down moved down and he positioned himself at her entrance. He broke the kiss for a moment as he slowly entered her, she winced in slight pain as but she got over it surprisingly fast as he thrusted slowly into a rhythm. Emilie was biting her lip, refraining her from moaning. Fred bent down and kissed her gently as she let out a louder moan into his mouth, breathing heavy.

"Em, you alright?" Fred whispered, still at a slow pace.

"I'm...I'm alright". She whispered back, bringing her head down from her last moan. He nodded and started to go faster. Her legs now locked around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

He kissed her again. Surprised that she bit his bottom lip and that drove him mad, now both of them were in a fast enough rhythm and he could feel her muscles tense around his waist. He kept going with each thrust going a little harder than the last until she lost it.

"Fuck!" She moaned, very loud might Fred add, and right in his ear too. He brought her up so they were both sitting up, she started to bounce lightly knowing it only fair to let him finish too. His fingers dug into her back as he came. Shouting something similar to what she moaned.

"Glad you're staying for the holidays Em." Fred said, panting as Emilie climbed off of him and off the bed.

"Me too. I'll be back in a moment I really need to pee." She giggled and rushed off to the bathroom with a thin sheet wrapped around her.

"Way to kill the mood." Fred shouted half laughing as he shook his head and grabbed his wand from the nightstand and casted a quick cleaning spell.

 **SMUT ENDS HERE HOPE IT WAS OKAY**

About five minutes later she reappeared at the bathroom door. Fred was all tucked up under the now tidy covers. She smiled and with the sheet still wrapped around her climbed into bed. Lifting her wand from the nightstand she turned the lights out and snuggled up to him. It was only moments before she shivered and he bent down the side of the bed and lifted her his shirt he was previously wearing and she slipped it over her head.

She noticed he had put his bottoms back on as she moved into spooning position. Of course she was the little spoon. She sighed, inhaling his smell as he traced patterns along her arm until she eventually fell asleep. Fred didn't want to sleep. He just wanted to take in the moment. Watching her chest rise and fall as she muttered in her sleep. He heard his name and smiled, finally allowing himself to drift off into a deep sleep.

 **Okay so how was that for everyone? I'll admit I picked and mixed a few things from other fanfictions because I've never done this before and I think it went well. Leave a review because they are the only thing keeping me motivated to continue to write this.**

 **I don't know when I'll upload next, maybe soon, maybe in a couple weeks. Who knows it's up to you guys and what you think of this so far.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Big Announcement

Living at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was like Christmas everyday. Breakfast was surprisingly early, 8am before the shop opened at nine. The twins were wonderful hosts; Fred pitching in more than George. Each morning they were up before her and by the time she came out of the bedroom, she was greeted with a Hogwart's worthy feast of pancakes, egss, bacon, toast; if she asked for it she would get it. Then when the shop opened, crowds of children and amazed parents crammed into the shop to purchase all the christmas special products such as exploding firecrackers and gingerbread soldiers with a similar charm to chocolate frogs. The shop was always busy, mini firework displays above the customers, snow falling from the ceiling, this left Emilie very busy with helping out.

Something had changed between her and Fred. She was unsure at what it was at first after her first night was it nerves of what he thought of her but she soon realised they were closer than every before. She was no longer self conscious of herself anymore, what she would say or do didn't matter.

Her mother had wrote to her on her second day to ask if she could come to see her on christmas eve and stay at the burrow over christmas day. Of course Emilie was seconds from scribbling an answer and rushed to tell Fred after owling her mother back. It was her first "real" christmas with her new family, before it had been a blur of forgetton and stolen memories but now she had to buy presents for almost a dozen people. Fred had warned her he didn't want anything but she got him

a couple small things just in case.

Emilie had gone shopping with Ginny, Hermione and Luna the day before christmas eve in Diagon Alley. The girls had all agreed not to get each other anything, instead letting their significant other get the presents. Ginny helped Emilie pick out some comfier clothes for Fred as she doubted those suits were comfy enough to wear everyday, she also bought him new quills, notebooks for new product ideas and a few advanced charm and potion books to help with new products.

"How come you have such a big family Gin? I'm struggling here, picking out something for Ron and George." Emilie sighed, looking at the qudditch supplies shop window.

"Okay let me help fussy. Ron would probably like those keeper gloves, his old ones are worn down to the thumbs." Ginny said, pointing at the dragon-skin gloves in the corner. "Hmm and George..." She walked along the shop windows and stopped at flourish and blotts. "There, he's been all over the place without a planner. Forgetting family lunches, organizing the shop. That one matches his favourite suit." She smiled, pointing at the purple and orange planner. Emilie purchased both items and she was done with her gifts.

"Coming back to the Burrow, Em?" Hermione asked, they had stopped at the twins' shop which was now closing up for the night.

"Mum owled me, she wanted me over tomorrow for Christmas. I'll see you then." Emilie smiled at the girls who nodded and said their goodbyes. Weighed down with all the shopping bag, Emilie stumbled into the shop and straight into one of the leaving customers.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She quickly blurted out before looking up, as she did, her eyes met the cold grey gaze of Draco Malfoy.

"Jones." He greeted her, "It's fine, see you at school." He said quickly and disappearing before she could say another word. She stood in the entrance of the shop for a while, bewildered at the fact he didn't have some sarcastic comment for her.

She shook her head and proceeded to go up the stairs to the apartment and drop off her shopping. She made a mental note to hide George's present in Fred's underwear drawer, somewhere were she doubted he would go; at least it's wrapped she thought.

The trio were gathered on the sofa by the fireplace having a cup of hot chocolate when the fire blazed emerald green and Harry bounced out. Fred's arm twitched around Emilie, wodnering whether or not to remove it.

"Harry! Good to see you mate what's up?" George spoke up as Harry dusted himself down. He never quite got the hang of travelling through the fire.

"Molly wants you all at the Burrow. Bill wants to make an announcement with all the family there." Harry said quickly, ushering them to get up. Emilie was sitting in her pyjamas and both boys were in sweats and their initial jumpers.

"What's wrong?! Is Bill okay?" Fred pressed, grabbing a pair of trainers from beside the sofa and pulling them on.

"Everything is fine but he wants to do it in front of the family first. Remus, Tonks and Teddy are arriving tomorrow with Dromeda, Neville and Luna as well." Harry explained, smiling at the thought of his godson coming for Christmas. He as well as everyone knew it was the first christmas since the war and last year he had spent it with Hermione at his parent's grave.

"Alright let me grab a hoodie from my room." Emilie said rushing into her and Fred's room, grabbing her ravenclaw one and picking up her wand from the bedside table and running out again. George and Fred had gone on and Harry was waiting by the fireplace.

"Ready?" He asked her, looking down at her stripped blue pyjama bottoms and her favourite fluffy slippers smirking.

"Yes and leave my slippers alone, they are incredibly comfortable." She stuck her tongue out. Lifting a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. "The Burrow." She spoke clearly, throwing the floo powder down and green flames engulfed her until she saw the Weasley's gathered in the living room.

"Harry's on his.." Before she could even finish her sentence, her cousin fell out of the fireplace, his glasses crooked and dust covered him once again. "Way.." She trailed off shaking her head and going to sit beside Fred and Hermione. Once the entire family and their significant other's were seated, Bill stood up centre stage.

"I know most of you are panicking, Mum almost fainted when I owled her to call a family meeting but nothing is wrong. In fact it's the opposite." Everyone went silent and watched Bill curiously. "As the eldest, I find it only fitting to have the first grandchild." At this point, Fleur stood up and took her coat off to reveal a small bump. Molly squealed and rushed over to congratulate them first, Arthur was in a state of shock, all the kids cheered.

"The baby should be due around April/May time." Bill smiled, Emilie could have sworn he was crying but hey he was going to be a father. She wondered who would be next strangely, her thoughts always amazed her.

The boys were chuffed at the fact they would be uncles in a matter of months. Ginny was already excited, rushing over to Fleur to ask about a nursery, baby names, and whether she wanted a boy or girl first.

After a while of excitement and questions, and a lot of people feeling Fleur's bump, the family all settled down to tea or hot chocolate on the sofas. Arthur had expanded the large sofa and an armchair to fit everyone in. It was strange, peaceful, small conversations between two or three people. Emilie sat beside Fred as he discussed a new baby range of products with George. She heard the words "self cleaning nappies." and she rolled her eyes smiling to herself.

It wasn't long before Bill and Fleur left for Shell cottage and Emile and the twins said their goodbyes to go back to the shop. Tomorrow would be a long busy day.

* * *

 **I just want to say a huge thank you to Fandomqueen104 for reviewing previous chapters and the original story Joining the battle. Anytime someone posts a postive review it makes me motivated to write more, and I finished this chapter and I'm currently half way through the next one I shall be posted within a matter of hours.**

 **I tried to bring some reality to this story with Christmas and also stick to JK Rowling's canon with Bill and Fleur being the first couple to have a child. Yes we will meet Victorie in this story. Also in the next chapter is a HUGE clue to Emilie's father so follow this story to get the update.**

 **Also I'd like to know how you found this story, was it recommended by a friend? did you stumble upon it on browse? I love people sharing this story with others. I'll be speaking to you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Christmas Eve

" _I'm pregnant, we've chosen the worst time to bring a child into this world!" Her mother's voice blurted out. She was standing in Grimmauld place in the family tree room talking to someone. Emilie was on the other side of the door listening in._

" _No we haven't. Lily is pregnant, Alice is pregnant, Molly had Ron a few weeks ago. All these children will be the hope for this world." A man's voice said back, in a more calming tone to her mother's panicked one._

" _We're not even married, the name's our child will get." Her mother said, her voice breaking._

" _Let's get married then." The man said abruptly. There was silence._

" _You don't mean that..." Her mother whispered, Emilie struggled to make out what it was._

" _I do! I've loved you ever since I was sixteen. Emma Potter, I want to raise this child, I want our child to have playdates with James' they are cousins after all. I want us to be a proper family. Will you marry me?" He asked._

" _Our child with Potter and Black blood, they'll be worse than all the grffindor's put together." Her mother laughed, "Yes I will marry you."_

Emilie sat up on her bed, panting, her back sweating. Did she just meet her father in her dream? But it was a dream? Fred woke up and sat up next to her, worry in his eyes.

"Em, you're okay it was only a nightmare." He soothed her, pulling her hair away from her face. She shook her head, still in thought.

"It wasn't a nightmare. Hell I don't even know if it was a dream." She said, turning to face him. She was confused and wanted some answers.

"Why what happened?" He asked her, turning to face each other.

"I was in Grimmauld place, my mother and a man was in the family tree room and I was standing outside at the door. She announced she was pregnant, she was terrified, didn't want to bring a child into a world over thrown by death eaters and Voldemort. But the man was sure he wanted a child...he proposed to her… she said yes." Emilie said slowly, going through her dream over and over in her head. One sentence standing out. "Potter and Black blood."

"Look's like Bill's news last night got to your head Em, but the memory type dream? I don't know what that's about. You should ask Mione about it." He said, kissing her forehead. He looked at her carefully, she was still in a daze but she nodded before snapping out of it, smiling and kissing him.

"I'm going to get a shower. I stink." She laughed, remembering her sweaty back. Fred nodded and laughed, going out to make breakfast.

She undressed and climbed into the shower, the dream still on her mind. Shaving, washing her hair and exfoilating the dream floated to the back of her thoughts. With the towel wrapped around her and one on her head, she stood brushing her teeth. Then it hit her. Today was Christmas eve.

Excitedly she dried herself and got changed into a pair of black jeans, her suade boots and a grey turtleneck. With the weather being so cold, she had already put a plain white shirt on underneath and pulled her red leather jacket on. Going back into the bathroom with her wand, she quickly dried her hair and curled it. Remembering that her hair had been charmed purple she decided she wanted to change it. Flicking her wand and muttering a charm under breath she went from purple hair to bubblegum pink. Nah that's Tonk's thing. Another flick and her hair was navy blue. Too much house pride?. Flick. Her hair had turned dark brown, almost black. She turned her head testing it out, adding a final touch of navy tones to it. She was happy and stuck her wand in her back pocket.

"What time does Molly want us to be at the Burrow?" Emilie asked, walking out of her room to the kitchen. Fred was buterring some toast as George read the Daily Prophet.

"I think she wants us early, around 1. Since everyone is staying there, we need to help set up extra rooms and beds." George explained, flicking the pages. Nothing interesting enough had happened in a while so the Daily Prophet was running low on headlines. Today's was "FIRST CHRISTMAS SINCE WAR." Emilie rolled her eyes, it was supposed to be a time of happiness and family instead it'll be another day for Harry to be hounded by reporters.

"I'm going to grab a coffee here and then get moving. They need all the help they can get." Emilie laughed, going over a boiling the kettle. Two spoonfuls of instant coffee and one sugar, that should keep her going until dinner.

"Em, did you do something to your hair?" George said looking up from his paper, Fred turning to look too, he was too engrossed in the shop stock and his new baby product ideas to notice.

"Yes I did, thank you George for noticing. My purple hair just needed to go." She said, stirring her coffee and taking a sip.

"I liked your purple hair Em." Fred said, smiling. Hoping he wasn't in trouble for not noticing the change.

"Thank you, I've a feeling I'll end up being a seasonal hair colour person" She laughed, drinking her coffee quickly.

"I'm going to come over to the house after lunch. George and I have a few last minute things to do before settling for the holidays." Fred said, kissing her forehead and moving his dishes to the sink to be cleaned later when he remembered. Emilie nodded and went to pack her things.

Thankfully Hermione had taught her the extension charm to place on her rucksack. She packed a few outfits and pyjamas. Also remembering to pack her christmas gifts. She lifted her toiletries bag and threw it in too with her makeup bag. Checking around the room twice, she was happy with her packing and went back into the kitchen.

"Fred can I take the car?" Emilie pleaded with her boyfriend, she had been wanting to drive it for days.

"Em you haven't got your license. It's illegal, as soon as you pass I promise we can share it." He said calmly, looking at her pouting from across the table.

"Fine, I'll floo over. I'll see you both later. Don't forget the gifts!" She called, walking into the fireplace and heard the boys shout a goodbye before she was standing in the burrow.

"Harry, could you get Remus and Tonk's room ready? Ron that is for later, stop eating the shortbread. Ah Emilie dear, why don't you go and leave your things in Fred's old room." Molly instructed, the burrow was indeed very busy but Emilie did as she was told and came back down stairs as quickly as possible.

"Alright I've already cleaned, the boys are working on the extra rooms so us girls are going make this house more festive." Molly said, bringing out a box of christmas decorations and a few boxes floating behind her.

"Mum, can I do the lanterns? I'll set them up outside for when everyone arrives." Ginny asked, peeking into a box labelled lights. Molly nodded.

"Hermione would you mind setting up the tinsel and fairy lights around the staircase? You are far better with muggle contraptions than I am." She laughed, as Hermione nodded and took the house decorations from her hands.

"And Emilie, you and I can set up the christmas tree. Arthur went out yesterday and got one from the town. Ron and Harry were so kind to bring it into the house this morning." Molly pointed at the large tree in the living room leaning on the wall.

"We need a large pot to stand it in." Emilie said, quickly stepping out into the garden and finding a large empty flower pot and filling it with damp soil before bringing it back in.

"Here place it over in the corner there and we'll lift it on the count of three." Molly instructed, both women lifted the tree by the trunk and quickly placed it into the pot until the end reached the bottom. Thankfully it was the appropriate size and they didn't need to cut the top off.

"Lights first?" Emilie asked, lifting the decorations out of the box and placing them onto the sofa.

"Indeed, Harry got the ones with the em...oh batteries." Molly remembered, pointing to the coiled fairy lights around a cardboard tube.

Both women rolled them out into a straight line and worked their way from the bottom to the top. By the time they had finished, Hermione and Ginny had also finished their tasks and were in helping to place the ornaments onto the tree.

Soon the entire Weasley house resembled a Santa's Grotto. All the food had been set out on the extended dinner table and the boys had finished with the extra rooms. Emilie looked at the clock and it was half four, people would be arriving soon.

Indeed as they sat with their coffees, Remus, Tonks and Teddy were the first to arrive. Teddy immediately turned his hair from lighting blue to Harry's black and reached out his arms to Harry, shouting for him to lift him.

"Alright little man, I'm coming." Harry called from across the room, setting his cup down on the table and lifting the toddler out of Remus' arms. Teddy's little face glowed as he started to tell Harry a story, pointing to his mummy and daddy.

"His mummy here tripped over the tinsel earlier, Teddy wouldn't stop laughing." Remus explained, as Tonks crossed her arms.

"Flat on my face, it was quite sore actually." She huffed, sticking her tongue out to her son. Teddy giggled and copied her, Remus rolled his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Do you both want to take your stuff upstairs? Ginny show them their room please." Arthur asked, the couple nodded and lifted their bags up the stairs behind Ginny.

The next person to arrive was Emilie's mother. She was shown to her room where Emilie had some questions about her dream.

"Mum, I had a dream last night about you and dad. He proposed to you in Grimmauld Place. You said yes...you also said I had Potter and Black blood." Emilie said quietly sitting on her mother's bed, Emma Jones, went white.

* * *

 **Okay so here is another clue to who Emilie's father is and I'm sticking to my idea of who it is after long debating. I loved loved loved writing the Remus, Tonks, Teddy fluff. I almost cried even if it was just a moment.**

 **Please leave a review of how you are liking this story so far, two uploads in one day is a miracle maybe I'll go for three who knows I'd like some reviews first to see what everyone thinks before i move on.**

 **To Fandomqueen104- Yes i saw the 100th episode of once upon a time and I loved it, it was really sad but happy with Regina's father. Just dying to know when we are getting Killian back and getting tf out of the underworld, as much as I love it.**


	11. Chapter 11 Is my father?

There was an awkward silence between both mother and daughter. Emilie sat tucking on her sleeves while her mother stared on trying to begin her story.

"It seems like your memory spell has had some side effects…" Emma started, clearing her throat at the end.

"Agreed, I think I need to know about my dad. After all I have got most of my memories back." Emilie said quietly, she was hesitant unsure whether she truly wanted to know about her father. She looked up and saw her mother nodding.

"Alright fine, Minerva owled me about this weeks ago. I should have told you then." Emma sighed in defeat. Emilie was slightly confused why her headmistress was so close with her mother but shrugged it off in a matter of moments.

"I'll start at the beginning. Well as you know, I was very close with my immature cousin James. We grew up together and then arrived at Hogwarts together too. It was then he founded his mischievous little gang and I became the annoying little cousin that always threatened to tell Aunt Dorthea. Anyway I grew close with Lily and joined her friend group. It was in our fifth year that I noticed your father, for some odd reason he'd stuck out for me that once. He'd came back from the summer and he'd grew taller, his hair longer, and well his voice had finally deepened."

Emilie smiled as she watched her mother remember, but she looked so sad.

"We had study classes together in the library, which was where we got to know each other better. I saw through him, that he wasn't just a troublemaker or an outcast. He was kind, thoughtful, understanding and well the full package really. We kept it to ourselves, meeting in secret. I don't think anyone knew until I told Lily a few weeks before her wedding. Only James and Lily knew, until I told Minerva when Lily fell pregnant." Emma's expression became neutral and Emilie put the pieces together.

"Sirius…he's my father isn't he?" She whispered.

"Yes, I knew it would be terrifying to have a child at a time like that but he wanted you so much. He wanted all of us to be a big family, to go around to James and Lily's and you to grow up alongside Harry like I did with James. He said he'd teach you all of his tricks and pranks and you'd be the best in your era." Emma smiled looking at her now silent daughter.

"It just wasn't meant to be and the night James and Lily were murdered and Sirius arrested. I panicked and fled, we were to tell everyone about our relationship on his birthday. But we never got to. We weren't even married, I took the name Jones since my favourite muggle book was Peter Pan and in my version Captain Hook was called Killian Jones. I promised to keep you safe."

"But you took me away from my world. Away from Harry, who was left alone at the Dursely's by the way?" Emilie almost shouted, out of shock at what had happened.

"Em, haven't we had this conversation before? There was nothing I could have done, I wasn't related to Lily by blood, and I couldn't have protected Harry like his aunt could." Emma sighed. There was silence once more.

"Thank you for telling me the truth but I think I'd like to speak to Harry for a bit." Emilie sighed, half smiling at her mother as she got up and left the room to find her cousin.

"Sirius is your dad?!" Harry exclaimed. Emilie nodded. They were in Harry's room, Emilie sitting on a spare chair rolling her wand in her hands.

"So that makes you Emilie Black." Harry sighed surprised.

"Actually Emilie Devon Black. My middle name came from where my mother took me first, she said she loved it there, it was peaceful." Emilie corrected him.

"When are you gonna tell everyone?" He asked, Emilie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well when you found out my dad was your godfather, were you rushing to tell everyone?" She asked him back.

"Em, that's different I thought he was going to murder me then! Your dad was a great man, I'm sorry you didn't get to meet him." Harry said softly, standing up to poke through his drawers. He turned around to show Emilie a wand. "It was your dad's, you should probably have it. I hid it here before I left last year."

"Similar to mine, wonder if mum noticed that." Emilie said twirling both wands in her hands. "Thanks Harry. We would have gotten into so much trouble as kids with our parents." She smiled, patting him on the shoulder before leaving the room to go and find Fred.

"Are we all settled then? Anyone want more hot chocolate made?" Molly Weasley asked the crowd gathered on the sofas. There was extra sofas brought from the flat and some were extended to fit the large family. Teddy had fallen asleep with marshmallows all sticking around his face and his mother wasn't too far behind. Tonks was snuggling into Remus with Teddy in between them.

"I don't think I've ever saw him this happy." Emma whispered to Molly.

On the other side of the room, all the "kids" were also snuggled up, empty hot chocolate mugs on the coffee table and Ron had managed to spill his down his shirt at one point. The clock chimed midnight and everyone opened their eyes.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Arthur was the first, then Remus followed by a string of teenagers and Teddy just rolled into his dad and sucked his thumb.

"Looks like it's time for bed for my little wolf. And me" Tonks yawned, gently lifting Teddy into her arms. Remus followed them up the stairs and into their room. He called a quick "See you all in the morning" before the family had disappeared.

Emilie could hear people talking and then she was getting lifted herself. She had fallen asleep along with Hermione around ten while Ginny and the boys had stayed up to talk. She clung to Fred's body and his jumper as he carried her up to their room, his smell engulfing her. Gently she was put down onto their extended bed and the covers brought over her.

"Merry Christmas Em, the first of many." Fred whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead and getting into bed himself. Emilie fell back asleep with a smile on her face.

 **OKAY I'M SO SORRY LIKE REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.** **It's April and I'm writing about Christmas….I also have loads of exams coming up but I promise to work on this when I can. I can tell you that when Emilie gets back to Hogwart's things get interesting with a certain blonde haired slytherin.**

 **I know a lot of you guessed Regulus but I had Sirius in my heart for so long with this story and decided to follow it through. It just made the story 10x more heartbreaking. Plus who doesn't want to cry their eyes out at the potential of Remus's family at Christmas?**

 **Please leave a review as they are what keep me going x**


	12. Chapter 12 - Presents

Emilie was awoken by the excitement just outside her door. She was sure she could hear Ron shouting for everyone to come downstairs. She closed her eyes and prayed for five more minutes, after all she didn't even know what time it was. Someone's hand crept around her waist and pulled her close to their body. It startled her at first before she was engulfed by Fred's cologne and the tickles she got as his sweater pressed against her neck.

"No line in today Em, it's Christmas!" He whispered excitedly into her ear, sending chills down her spine. She giggled and turned to face him, his hair was all shapes as it stuck out in all directions. She didn't even want to think of what her's looked like.

"Merry Christmas spoilsport." She said grinning as he gave her a gentle kiss before getting up. "Nice morning breath too, oh and you drool in your sleep did you know that?" She teased, pointing at the damp patch on his pillow.

"Your morning breath is worse than mine." He commented, pinning her down to the bed and kissing her as she squirmed away. They both burst into laughter as it was strange how comfortable they were with each other.

"Alright alright. If we don't come down, your mother will come up. Let's go" Emilie surrendered, rolling away from him and standing up. She groaned at the sight of her bed head and grabbed her wand to at least attempt to tame it before giving up and braiding it. The couple lifted their presents for everyone from their hiding places and headed downstairs.

The living room was really a sight, wrapping paper all over the floor. Harry decided to make it snow over Teddy's head wherever he trotted off to, there were cups of coffee and tea placed on the coffee table, stacked books (much to Hermione's displeasure) and Ron was wolfing a slice of toast into his mouth as the couple appeared at the end of the stairs.

"There you are." He muffled, before Hermione elbowed him and he set the toast back onto his plate. The room erupted into "Merry Christmas" as Fred shoved a pile of wrapping paper off one of the comfy chairs and allowed Emilie to sit on the arm and rest her legs over his.

"This one likes her sleep." He pointed towards her and rolled his eyes before getting a soft smack on the arm from his girlfriend.

"Okay we have presents for everyone" Emilie began handing out her presents to everyone. Ron was impressed at the keeper gloves he got, George put his hand on his heart and cried 'how did you know' in a girly tone before giving Emilie a hug and a whisper of thanks. Arthur was extremely happy with his gift as Emilie had bought him a set of rainbow rubber ducks, a portable radio and muggle books. Molly got a new handbag, her favourite sweets and her own sweater with an "M" on it thanks to Emilie learning how to knit over the summer with her. Harry swore to Emilie if she got him anything, she wouldn't get her gift.

"I asked Aunt Emma to help me out with this one, I have my own and decided every Potter should have their own." Harry said with a smile handing Emilie quite a large package, the size of one of Hermione's favourite books.

Tearing off the paper, it revealed a cream book with a moving photo of them all over the summer out in the garden sitting around a small bonfire. At the bottom, her full name was drawn out in navy blue calligraphy. Emilie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she opened the book. The first few pages were of her mother and her father in their school years and when they were in the Order of the Phoenix. Turning the pages shown Emilie's life as she grew up, some muggle photos and the other moving; then there were photos of her and the girls, her and Fred. Harry had left at least 100 blank pages with his scribbles at the bottom of one. "To be continued."

"Harry…I'll be working for years to make this gift up to you. It's amazing, thank you!" She exclaimed, rushing to hug him. It was then she noticed he had grown slightly, now he was a few inches taller than her.

"Best get to it then, Potter." He winked at her, taking his seat again next to Ginny and Arthur.

Christmas day had flown in, the family were all full and watching Teddy play on his new toy broomstick Harry had got him. He was dressed in a miniature version of what Remus was wearing, that was one of Tonk's gifts along with many other things. What stood out to Emilie was that in addition to Teddy's little plush wolf, was now a plush black dog and a plush stag; all lined up along the bottom of the sofa.

"Guys, can I speak to you all upstairs? Who has the biggest room?" Emilie whispered to her friends.

"I do, since me, you and Mione had to share over the summer." Ginny piped up, looking very worried and confused.

"I swear to god Fred If you've knocked her up, I'll kill you myself." Hermione whispered to Fred, who was now beetroot in the face and was shaking his head so much Emilie thought he would get whiplash.

They all followed her up to Ginny's room and all sat down, everyone looking confused as Harry leaned against the wall and nodded at Emilie to start.

"So I found out who my father is…"Emilie started, a sigh of relief came from both Fred and Hermione as the colour fled back into his cheeks.

"I was waiting until Christmas was over to tell you all so I guess now is a good time." She started, "My mum told me that she fell in love with my dad at school. But their relationship was a secret, that's why no-one really knew about him. They were meant to tell everyone about me and their relationship on my dad's birthday. I was around one the same age as Harry. Problem is…my dad was arrested for murder and my uncle and aunt killed." She said softly, waiting for the reactions of everyone.

"You're Sirius Black's daughter?!" Was a popular one.

"Doesn't that make us related?!" Came from a very worried Fred.

"Blimey Emilie that's awesome." Ron exclaimed.

"Okay okay calm down. Fred practically every pureblood family is related somehow, through marriage so I really couldn't care if you are my fifth cousin thrice removed on my dad's side." Emilie said sarcastically, Harry muffled a laugh.

"I guess all the puzzle pieces fit now. I know my family tree and my memories have been back for a while, given I still have some flashbacks of new ones but they'll stop eventually." She shrugged as she sat on the bed next to Fred and squeezed his hand.

The room was silent for a moment before George came up with the idea of a game of wizard's chess with someone. Everyone slowly made their way out of the room and went off to do their own thing. Emma had been downstairs explaining the entire thing to the adults, Remus of course had some knowledge ever since the first day when he saw Emilie.

The rest of Christmas break flew in, most of the time Emilie spent at the shop helping out with the busy orders for going back to school and designing the new product containers. She felt like she was at her happiest, her relationship was perfect everything was in perfect balance.

"I'm going to miss you Em. I'll write to you everyday and see you as much as I can" Fred promised as the Hogwarts express whistled behind them. The girls were saying goodbye to their partners, Molly and Arthur had to go into Diagon Alley so they had said their goodbyes that morning at breakfast.

"I know, I'll miss you too. Don't get up to too much mischief while I'm away, anyway I'll be staying at Hogsmeade at Easter. I love you." Emilie replied, holding onto his face as they kissed, it reminded Emilie like one of those scenes in a romance movie. She gave him one final hug before following Hermione and Ginny onto the train and into a compartment. They all sighed as the train chugged out of the station and out of London.

"Hey it won't be that long anyway. The first Hogsmeade weekend is in two weeks. It's not like they'll die without us." Hermione stated, breaking the silence between the girls.

"With Harry, you never know." Ginny chuckled, opening her bag pack to look at her Quidditch notes he had helped her with over Christmas.

"What could go wrong then yeah?" Emilie yawned, fixing her bag onto the window so she could curl up for a nap.

"Always sleeping this one." Ginny pointed at Emilie.

"You sound like your brother." Emilie stuck her tongue out and drifted off to sleep to be awoken later by Luna who was asking her had she seen the Daily Prophet recently.

Groggily she sat up and adjusted her eyes to the front page of the newspaper.

DRACO MALOFY DIVORCE. MALFOY HEIR IN RUINS?

Didn't even know he was married in the first place. Emilie thought

 **Kind of a filler chapter, kind of a plot chapter. You choose which one suits you.**

 **I'm off on study leave now which means more chapters. But I really need feedback just to make sure I'm doing okay. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC but its fanfiction. I try my hardest so hey that counts. Leave a review and hope you enjoyed this Christmas chapter in April/May**


End file.
